Sensors are commonly used in many types of applications to detect the physical attributes of systems. For example, in mechanical systems, sensors are used to detect component displacement, rotation, speed, and position. In automotive systems, sensors are employed to detect crank shaft rotation and position, engine speed and position, gear speed, automotive ignition system functions, and direction and rotation speed for electronically controlled transmissions. Sensors are also used in Anti-Lock Brake Systems (ABS) and traction control systems, and other types of applications such as oil pressure and internal temperature measurement.
Sensors are generally connected to an electronic module with appropriate interface circuits to couple the sensor's analog or digital output signals to the module. Generally, sensors based on different technologies may be used to perform a given sensing function. Electrical output signals provided by the sensors will depend on the underlying technology used to manufacture the sensor, resulting in unique signal interface and conditioning circuit requirements for each sensor type. In applications where any one of multiple types of sensors may be used to perform a single sensing function, electronic modules must be able to provide multiple input connections to multiple interface circuits in order to accommodate the different sensor types.
One example of such a prior art system is illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, system 100 includes an electronic control unit (ECU) 110 that includes multiple interfaces 112a-112n. In this example, while only one sensor 114 (e.g., one of sensor 114a-114n) is used, ECU 110 must include multiple interfaces 112a-112n to accommodate all of the possible sensors 114a-114n that could be used to perform the sensing function. ECU 110 must also be programmed to recognize which one of the sensors 114a-114n are coupled to connectors 116a-116n. 